INTeRiOR
by The Melancholy Drama Queen
Summary: En la preparatoria Seijo nunca sucede nada anormal, todos son secretos, gustos culposos, sexo clandestino y abuso; cualquier cosa que cualquier adolescente haría en un pueblo tan pequeño donde las cosas malas están por de lado. Tomoeda es una región demasiado perfecta y tiene que pagar por ese privilegio.
1. Shaoran y Tomoyo

**INTeRiOR**

 **1.- Shaoran y Tomoyo…**

 **[Shaoran]**

 _Caminaba como idiota, de qué otra forma sino. Mi cuerpo se tambaleaba cada tanto y la sensación del dolor de cabeza y los mareos apenas me dejaban respirar._

 _Mi mirada se encontraba pérdida, mis pupilas dilatadas y seguramente ojos enrojecidos, me había pasado de la dosis y por supuesto que había sucedido después de haberme metido a la garganta dos anfetaminas extras a la dosis adecuada para poder mantener el paso._

 _Sudaba y al mismo tiempo tenía frio, estaba asustado y confundido y rogaba a todos los dioses que existieran que por favor no se cruzara en mi camino un asaltante, un vecino, un conocido o santo cielo la policía o peor aún, un profesor._

 _Caminaba distraídamente con la mano en la pared por si llegaba a flaquear hasta que mi estúpido cuerpo golpeó con el cuerpo de alguien más._

 _Yue Tsukishiro._

 _Recuerdo partes y momentos pero en mi cabeza ahora no sé qué es lo que sucedió en realidad y cuál parte es la inventada._

― _¿Li Shaoran?_

 _¡Mierda!; fue lo primero que pensé o tal vez dije en voz alta pero no quise levantar la mirada, si así ya me había reconocido; mirar, bueno… no sé…_

― _Estoy bien…_

 _Conseguí decir…_

― _¡Mierda estás drogado!_

― _¡No, no lo estoy!_

 _Y quise salir corriendo pero mi estúpido cuerpo me estaba fallando, no podía caminar mucho menos correr._

― _Yo creo que sí― consiguió decirme mientras que lo veía agacharse a mi lado, poner su rodilla derecha en el suelo, como si me diera caridad._

 _Él no tenía que esforzarse por nada, ni por complacer los deseos de su familia._

 _Estúpidamente acepte que me sujetara de los brazos para levantarme, grabe error, estaba tan drogado que sentí que de la bolsa del saco se había caído mi celular._

 _Entonces por primera vez mire los ojos azules, rojos y algo cansados de Tsukishiro._

 _Estaba asustado, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y parecía sudado, un rasguño en su cuello y su labio algo partido e hinchado como si lo hubieran mordido, tal vez estaba equivocado y en lugar de haber sido asaltado o algo, tal vez salía de una sesión de sexo, justo como yo horas atrás, pero no recordaba con quién._

 _Al escuchar el "plap" del celular en el suelo nos bastaron dos segundos para mirarnos fijamente y luego otro "plap" junto con el sonido de algo que podía parecer una sonaja porque mis anfetaminas también habían ido al suelo, una respiración profunda y al mismo tiempo ambos nos agachamos con toda la rapidez que nuestro cuerpo nos permitió para poder tomar ese frasquito naranja._

 _Cual niño emberrinchado tiro de mi mano para arrebatarle mi medicamento pero él es más ágil y se mueve para poner su mano detrás._

― _¿Te estás drogando?_

 _Preguntó pero era más que lógico, me estaba dando el beneficio de la duda pero estaba tan fuera de mí._

 _¡Mierda!; volví a decir o pensar mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza como si me fuera a poner a llorar y sin conocer camino a cuál ir di media vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario a él, caminar como cualquier derrotado._

 _Si él hablaba estaría perdido, mi familia, mi esfuerzo, mis estudios TODO._

― _Li… Li… Li… ¡Li Shaoran!_

 _Gritaba detrás de mí y era tan sencillo detenerme pero no sé qué había sucedido en el momento._

 _Fue un vínculo que se creó._

― _¡Mierda, Li!_

 _Me vuelve a gritar tomándome con fuerza del hombro haciéndome girar, creo que estaba llorando, no estoy seguro, casi no sentía nada._

― _Por favor, por favor no se lo digas a nadie ― digo sosteniéndome sobre sus brazos, estando a punto de ponerme de rodillas ―, por favor haré lo que sea… lo que quieras…_

― _Alto Li ― me dice impidiéndome hacerlo ―¸tranquilízate, no diré nada…_

 _Lo vi levantar su mano y unas luces se acercaron a nosotros, era un jodido taxi y al subirnos no hicimos ningún ruido, estaríamos en casa en cinco minutos, él se bajó del taxi, creí que llamaría a mis padres pero fue muy tranquilo, no hubo ruidos extras, tomó mis llaves de la mochila y abrió la puerta con cuidado._

 _Todos sabíamos que era gay y estaba tan drogado y tan asustado que hice la estupidez más grande de todas: lo bese._

 _Tome su rostro en mis manos para acercarlo y aunque me respondió por dos jodidos segundos inmediatamente sus manos me alejaron sujetándome de mis hombros._

― _No tienes que hacer esto ― dijo en tono bajo y ronco ―, mírame ― me dijo ahora él sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos ―. No te atrevas a tomar más esta noche, y nunca las vayas a combinar con alcohol ― suelta ahora tomando mis manos al mismo tiempo que me entregaba mi celular y las pastillas ―, ten mucho cuidado cuando las consumas fuera de clase…_

― _Si mis hermanas me escuchan… ¡Dios si lo hacen mis padres!…_

― _No lo harán ― me dijo más seguro de lo que he escuchado a otra persona ―. Favor con favor se paga ― suspiró ―: vas a llevarte este celular y no me lo entregaras hasta pasada la jodida fiesta que organiza Mihara― me puso su celular en la bolsa de mi pantalón pero yo apenas sentí su tacto y me limite a asentir ―, nunca vayas a responder este teléfono… tú tuviste suerte con eso… yo no creo que corra con la misma. Ahora ve y duérmete, esto nunca sucedió._

― _Si alguien lo sabe, discúlpame… te destruiré._

― _No hay necesidad, de todas formas el rumor de que consumes droga siempre se ha dicho._

― _Sí… pero si es por tu boca… hasta mañana…_

 _Y simplemente cerré la puerta y comencé a llorar cual niño pequeño. Después de eso no volví a saber nada de Yue Tsukishiro._

 **[Tomoyo]**

Hacia un mes de la muerte de Yue, el fallecimiento de Yue, el suicidio de Yue; en los periódicos se anunciaba que los días pasaban y que seguramente en un año se daría nota de aniversario luctuoso como si fuera una sensación, como si se tratara de una jodida celebridad y no de un compañero de clases que ya no se encuentra más con nosotros.

Y es que apenas si podíamos seguir asistiendo a clase y luego con un psicólogo y luego soportar a nuestros padres controlando todo lo que comíamos, lo que bebíamos, con quién hablábamos porque no es normal, en Tomoeda esas decisiones de drogas y actos suicidas no te van a llevar muy lejos.

Probablemente la muerte de un adolescente duela más, somos jóvenes y se supone que la vida apenas comienza para nosotros ¿Cómo podría estar por destruirse?, si realmente no se siente de esa manera y tal vez lo vea de una manera un poco más fría porque aunque estábamos en el mismo colegio no estábamos en el mismo circulo… tal vez sí, lo que quiero decir es que no éramos tan cercanos no había necesidad de platicar entre clases, no teníamos nuestros números telefónicos y bastaba con que fuéramos educados los unos con los otros.

Mi mejor amiga sí que era cercana a él, dormían en la casa del otro, conversaban por teléfono por largas horas, platicaban entre clases y fue a la única que vi llorar a mares por él cuando se supo la noticia y por supuesto que estaba vuelta loca cuando el momento de decirle adiós llegó.

Pero cada quién lleva el luto como mejor le corresponde y bueno, Sakura es más aprensiva a las personas que cualquiera de nosotros aquí.

Miro nuevamente el periódico casi al mismo tiempo que le doy un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja porque mi madre me mira todo el tiempo, está sentada cerca de mí y no puede dejar de mosquearme.

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque finge que no me presta atención y que el hecho de que beba su café mientras revisa su agenda no me hace pensar que estoy en un momento privado y que tengo una burbuja individual, que sí que la hay pero en la burbuja hay un ziper que ella sube y baja y entra y sale a su antojo.

 **Extraño fallecimiento de joven en Tomoeda:**

Dice el artículo especulando que no había sido un suicidio.

 **Hoy hace un mes dimos la lamentable noticia de que uno de nuestros jóvenes promesa había fallecido. Yue Tsukishiro era, como todos nuestros jóvenes de la región: excepcional, fuerte y tenaz, caritativo y siempre blanco de burlas a sus expensas por su orientación sexual.**

 **Aunque la causa de la muerte se haya especulado como suicidio hoy por hoy gracias al apoyo de la morgue y del centro de ayuda a jóvenes y del centro de victimas la necropsia fue entregada a nuestras manos de periodismo para dar la triste noticia que el joven en cuestión no se ha suicidado.**

" **No estamos afirmando ni negando nada […] la familia cercana (abuelos maternos) del joven ya tienen está información en sus manos y piden justicia y que el caso sea puesto en manos de la unidad de victimas que se manda a llamar directo de Tokio […] cuando nosotros recibimos el cuerpo del joven de diecisiete años con herida de bala en su boca dimos por hecho que se trataba de un suicidio, un suicidio que hasta la fecha no se puede catalogar como tal; no hubo nota, no había indicios de querer quitarse la vida […] muy a pesar de su orientación era aceptado por un grupo de amigos, hay fotografías en sus redes sociales y un collage en su habitación, amigos de él venían a su casa […] y aunque la abuela del menor asesinado no quiere que se haga una gran investigación en el instituto que estudiaba ahora mismo el director de victimas especiales en jóvenes quiere pedir se levante un acta para poder hacer la investigación con el alumnado y amigos cercanos […] la herida que fue recibida en su boca no da señales de haber forcejeado lo que nos dio por entendido que se trataba de suicidio pero en la prueba rodizonato de sodio que se le hizo al cuerpo de la víctima nunca se encontraron rasgos de pólvora…"**

Evito seguir leyendo y hago bolita el periodico en cuanto leo la palabra "víctima" casi al instante en que me muerdo el labio inferior.

―No hagas caso ― me dice mi madre mirando el reloj de su muñeca ―, en Tomoeda jamás se ha cometido asesinato o secuestros o demás cosas tan monstruosas, ese periódico siempre ha sido amarillista desde que se le permitió publicar aquí por Tokio, mandare una carta muy fuerte al editor.

Sí claro, puedo decir que sí y lo que sea pero algo en lo que no se había equivocado el artículo es en el hecho de que sí que se le había torturado a Yue de una o de varias formas, desde hombres y mujeres, al principio yo incluida.

Pero no por la razón de su gusto sexual, no tiene nada que ver con eso… él me vio con alguien y por supuesto la persona con la que estaba no es para enorgullecerse y… él también me había amenazado con comentarlo sino le ayudaba con una situación que tal vez no era amenaza si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva, parecía desesperado porque alguien le ayudara sin hablar del tema y poderme chantajear fue un escape para el suyo.

Mi madre me lleva al instituto y hay varios reporteros tomando fotografías, personas entrevistando a algunos compañeros de primer año quienes tímidamente decían que no podían comentar del asunto y yo trato de caminar lo más rápido que puedo, el logo de la empresa de mis padres está en el auto de tal forma que parece gritar ¡Mírame soy un Daidouji!, que mi padre me vea en la televisión siendo entrevistada y luego por un tema como ese, bueno, va a pegar el grito en el cielo.

Camino tan rápido incluso dentro de las instalaciones que siento empujar a varios a mi paso pero tampoco le presto mucha atención a las quejas de las personas en cuestión, lo primero que quiero hacer es llegar al salón y ver a Sakura, que milagrosamente llega primero que todos, sentada en su pupitre mirando a la amplia ventana sonriendo a la nada y porque seguro tiene un recuerdo de Yue, porque lo extraña y quiere recordar cada momento que tuvo con él, lo que a mi parecer es más doloroso que la misma muerte porque esos recuerdos jamás volverán.

Apenas me siento a su lado ella ni siquiera lo nota, me siento en la mesa y tampoco lo nota o tal vez sí pero no tiene mucho que decirme, ni siquiera un "buenos días" porque para ella no lo son.

Paso mi mano por su cabello y a mi caricia ella se estremece y veo su labio inferior levantarse en un puchero y las lágrimas caen de su rostro porque no puede reprimirlo por más tiempo.

―¿Es esto una pesadilla?

Me pregunta pero no sé responderle, cualquier cosa que diga puede herirla.

Cuando alguien muere lo primero que se nos viene a la cabeza es decir "lo siento mucho" pero realmente no sabes ni lo que sientes tú mucho menos la persona en cuestión.

―Tengo su bufanda, me lo dio el día que murió, la huelo todos los días y creo que el aroma se va… nunca me dijo su perfume, creo que ya no puedo recordar su voz… sus manos, trato de sentir su cabello en mis dedos pero no hay nada, es como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

―¿Quieres visitar a su hermano?, creo que Yukito no regresara a estudiar sino hasta…

―¡El titular ya casi entra!

Grita uno de nuestros compañeros y de inmediato todos nos ponemos en nuestros asientos tratando de aparentar que somos correctos y muy bien portados.

―Muy buenos días ― comienza a decir el profesor Mitsukui quitándose los lentes de media luna mostrando sus ojos azules gracias a los rayos del sol, pasa una mano por su cabello escaso y blanco por la vejes y suspira ―. Hay mucha gente que quiere hablar sobre Tsukishiro, era un joven ejemplar, inteligente y participativo. Cualquier cosa que les pregunten o especulen ustedes saben qué clase de compañero tuvieron así que no se dejen engañar ni guiar por apariencias y por ello mismo quiero el mismo respeto para su hermano, el joven Yukito regresa a las instalaciones, háganle saber que fue extrañado y que es bienvenido.

Yukito entra por la puerta en cuanto el profesor se acerca para darle acceso y se nota mucho más cansado, más pálido y ojeroso, por supuesto es lógico, nosotros hemos lidiado con esto lejos, en nuestros hogares, Yukito era su hermano, su gemelo, creció con él y vino al mundo con él.

―Por órdenes del director el joven Tsukishiro no seguirá en la misma clase que tenía así que en su lugar se le asignara el lugar de Yamasaki.

Nuestro compañero Takashi Yamasaki el chico de los ojos rasgados y negros profundos que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro se levanta ya aceptando su destino porque probablemente ya lo sabía y camina hasta el titular para recibir una hoja pequeña que seguro entregara al siguiente titular.

Creo que es comprensible y hasta humano por parte de la escuela el no dejar a Yukito en el mismo salón que su hermano.

 **[Shaoran]**

El tic y el toc del reloj comienzan a sacarme de quicio en cuanto la última hora aparece casi como por arte de magia, el director comienza hablar con varios docentes fuera en el pasillo y un hombre trajeado de manera tan elegante que da mucho más miedo de lo que puedo admitir, con él tres policías federales que más bien parecen perros entrenados y huelen el miedo.

Nos observan a todos y miro de inmediato a mi mejor amigo Eriol, sus ojos azules protegidos por los lentes circulares no me hacen ver si se encuentra preocupado, tal vez porque él jamás le había hecho nada malo a Yue, es más, íbamos con él de paseo, al cine y en muchas ocasiones estudiábamos con él en la biblioteca, yo no era tan cercano a él por la situación con Sakura pero fuera de eso no tendría que temer.

Sí, se había acostado con quien era mi novia y de repente nos enteramos de que siempre había sido gay pero gay o no se había acostado con ella y por supuesto que de mi parte había una amenaza de por medio y varios lo escucharon pero de eso a que yo sea capaz de asesinar a alguien por supuesto que no.

Y tal vez ese no era mi mayor miedo ¡joder!, el simple hecho de cuando me vio llegar drogado a mi casa, él me llevo hasta la puerta, tuvimos un ligero encuentro en ese momento que recuerdo apenas si con neblina porque no recuerdo del todo, amanecí con el celular de él en mis manos, treinta y tantas llamadas y cientos de mensajes que jamás había leído y tal vez ahí estaban sus notas de suicidio y no las mostré en su tiempo, si lo hago ahora sería cómplice y se me puede acusar de homicidio imprudencial o auxilio al suicidio, no recuerdo como se dice, conozco la ley; mi padre es el canciller de Hong Kong, mi madre es la tataranieta del primer fundador de la agencia aduanal de toda China, en mi familia materna son los importadores y exportadores de mí país.

Si alguien sabe que estoy guardando evidencia seguro que iré a la correccional y lo que es peor, mi padre me va a desconocer como su hijo.

Camino al lado de Eriol y de Yamasaki otro de mis mejores amigos, los dos parecen muy tranquilos pero nada es lo que se aparenta conozco a estas dos aves de rapiña, tienen cola que les pisen y si una persona empezó acosar a Tsukishiro ese fue Yamasaki cuando todo comenzó a destaparse.

No quiero entrar en detalles ni acusar ni señalar a nadie pero ¿estábamos todos tranquilos en realidad?

Cada uno, así como yo tiene una historia con él y creo que nadie, salvo Sakura Kinomoto, se salva de todo este desmadre que ya se inició.

Caminamos porque las clases se terminan antes de lo esperado, caminamos porque nadie más comenta que quiere irse a su casa y porque el parque pingüino estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir o es que tal vez el camino ya es tan repetitivo que ni siquiera pensamos cuando caminamos a él.

Al lado del enorme rey pingüino por el cual le damos el nombre al parque, que en realidad se llama Tomoeda´s park, se encuentran recostados y sentados unos compañeros de clase, compañeras a decir verdad. Compañeras que aunque nos vemos en fiestas, reuniones y porque han pasado por nosotros y por muchos otros, bueno, no nos hace amigos.

No se molestan en poner una manta debajo de ellas porque seguramente se encuentran lo suficientemente preocupadas como para pensar más allá.

Las reconozco a todas perfectamente pero salvo un "buenos días" no hay más.

Además que nosotros estamos en grupos diferentes.

―Pues como dicen los japoneses ― comienza a decir Eriol deteniendo nuestro andar para quedarse frente al grupo ―: al grano, tenemos todos que hablar.

Daidouji, la chica de cabello largo negro y ojos azules apenas le dirige una mirada, ella es la primera en no tenerle miedo a mi amigo. Daidouji se encuentra semi recostada apoyándose con los codos mientras su mejor amiga y mi ex novia recarga su cabeza en sus muslos, Sakura, es la primera en mirarme fijamente y trata de que nadie lo note.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

Chiharu Mihara, el nuevo amor de Yamasaki está de rodillas al pasto mientras Naoko, la chica de lentes que seguramente es más que lesbiana porque la hemos visto y porque ni Eriol ni yo conseguimos nada, le hace tranzas a sus coletas pelirrojas.

―¿Quién falta?

Pregunta ahora Yamasaki metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón en un gesto totalmente despreocupado.

―Akiho viene para acá con Meiling y su novio Yuna, Rika dijo que salieron más tarde y Akiho fue por ambos.

Yuna D. Kaito es un chico de la misma edad que nosotros pero que dejo de estudiar en el mismo instituto cuando pasamos a la preparatoria, al igual que Rika Sasaki quienes estudian en un colegio privado y exclusivo de Tomoeda llamado Céfiro.

―Ahí vienen ― anuncia Sakura por lo que todos nos giramos lo suficiente para ver a Li Meiling que no tiene nada que ver con mi familia como todos creían, caminando elegantemente con sus largas coletas negras y tan delgada como nunca, iba tomada de la mano de Rika Sasaki, no sabía que fueran mejores amigas. Akiho Shinimoto caminaba al lado de Yuna con el rostro tan rojo que parecía extraño que fueran novios.

Ambos visten un uniforme verde, camisa blanca y Rika tiene una corbata roja a modo de listón, sus medias blancas y zapatos marrones iguales en tono a los de Yuna.

Yo estuve a punto de estudiar con ellos pero me cegó el jodido "amor" que sentí por Kinomoto.

En fin, no es tema para pensar en este jodido momento.

Por un breve instante medito; si estamos aquí todos reunidos es porque seguro se trata por lo de Tsukishiro por lo que puedo entender que algunos aquí nos hayamos quedado pero de Yuna y de Rika no entiendo absolutamente nada, ellos hace tres años que dejaron el instituto.

―Bien, estamos todos aquí.

Comienza a decir Tomoyo Daidouji sin quitar su pose despreocupada o arrimar a Sakura quien a momentos me mira y yo a ella, creo que es inevitable, creo que es imposible no hacerlo.

―¿Quién lo mató?― pregunta directa y secamente Sakura haciendo que yo abra los ojos como platos porque por muy jodido y loco y paranoico que pueda escucharse siento que todas las miradas se posan en mí.

 **[Tomoyo]**

Hay un silencio sepulcral y puedo entenderlo, hay algunos que siguen sentados arrancando el verde césped, otros que miran a los niños de la primaria jugar con un balón, otros que miran las copas de los árboles o como los hermanos extranjeros, como siempre les hemos llamado a Li y Hiiragizawa; ellos recargados en el rey pingüino, Shaoran con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y Eriol que tiene los brazos cruzados.

Ellos dos siempre se han parecido mucho, tal vez porque no son japoneses pero tampoco va por ahí la situación, ambos en cuanto se conocieron congeniaron de tal manera que lo que le gustaba a uno al otro también, de ahí su sobrenombre de hermanos extranjeros y ahora, si hablamos de una manera más franca ellos fueron los primeros en joder a Yue en cuanto Sakura tuvo una supuesta noche con él, que no sucedió.

Sakura necesitaba un favor y Yue siempre fue su mejor amigo después de mí, era lógico que lo que ella fuera a necesitar él lo haría sin chistar así como yo, en esa ocasión no pude ayudar y él lo hizo, Eriol, de aquella situación se enteró por mi boca lo que obviamente sabríamos que se lo contaría a Shaoran y aunque no hicieron mucho ruido sobre lo sucedido Eriol sí cobró venganza y de eso no lo saben ni Sakura ni Shaoran pero Eriol, su hermano de Yue y yo sí.

Nadie se distrae con su celular y sé que lo hacen porque sienten que hacerlo es ser juzgado inmediatamente como si estuviera ocultando algo así que el silencio es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

―¿Nos vamos a empezar a culpar?

Pregunta Rika Sasaki, ella fue por muchos años novia de Yue hasta que de un momento a otro hace un año y medio él salió del closet, ella está aquí porque enloqueció de tal manera que comenzó a acosarlo y sus abuelos sabían de eso.

Yuna está aquí porque cuando se destapó el asunto de que él dejaría el instituto tuvieron una fuerte discusión ellos dos respecto a que Yue había besado en una fiesta a Akiho lo que no había sido cierto porque en la fiesta de disfraces no la besó a ella, me besó a mí. Pero en fin, cuando se destapó que era gay fue Yuna el que repartió un montón de carteles de él y otro chico que jamás vimos su rostro, que aparentemente estaban tomados de la mano, ahí todos comenzamos a dudar todavía más sobre su sexualidad y luego el asunto de Shaoran.

Aquí todos tenemos la misma calidad de culpa por una u otra razón, todos menos Sakura porque ella era su mejor amiga, se quedaban a dormir el uno con el otro, la persona que más lo amaba, más lo respetaba era Sakura y nadie más.

―¿Tienes a alguien qué culpar?― pregunta Eriol en tono defensivo y casi en automático Shaoran se mueve cual espejo.

―¿O tal vez tienes algo que decir?

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de incorporarme un poco para hacer a Sakura quitarse de mis piernas y ella también se incorpora.

―Todos tenemos aquí cosas qué decir ― dice ahora Yamasaki poniéndose de pie y cada quien comienza hacerlo, no es un circulo perfecto el que se forma pero notamos que hay cierta tensión y nuestros movimientos para mirarnos causan cierto efecto alrededor.

―Todos no ― comienza a decir Sakura ―, él era mi amigo.

―¿Y ya por eso eres menos culpable?― inquiere Meiling cruzándose de brazos casi poniéndose al frente de Sakura como si tratara de encararla ―, el que hayas sido su amiga no quiere decir que seas menos culpable o digna de acusar, todos sabíamos que te acostaste con él y que engañaste a Li.

―¿Eras novia de Li?― pregunta extrañada Akiho abriendo la boca casi hasta el suelo.

―¿Cómo lo mantuvieron en secreto?― pregunta ahora Chiharu quitándose un mechón del cabello.

―Ya no es secreto, muchas gracias Li ― recrimina Shaoran a Meiling quien apenas le mueve la mano como si espantara una mosca ―, pero tú también estuviste metida en mi cama como para que te atrevas a juzgar.

―¿Te acostaste con ella cuando estuviste conmigo?― demanda Sakura señalando a Meiling.

―¡No lo hice, en ese tiempo lo hizo Kaito!

Grita Shaoran señalando al novio de Akiho quien abre los ojos como platos.

―¡Mentira yo fui novio de Daidouji cuando Hiiragizawa también trataba de entrar a la relación!

―¿Te acostaste con él cuando te estaba pretendiendo?― ahora me recrimina Eriol caminando casi hasta donde estoy poniendo la mano derecha en su pecho en señal de estar dolido pero eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente varios gritos, culpas, dimes y diretes se hacen presentes en lo que había sido o podría haber sido una conversación, nos señalamos, nos palidecemos, nos resignamos y aparentamos estar dolidos por algo que había pasado hacía varios años.

Tomoeda es un pueblo muy pequeño a todas las personas aquí presentes los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, no siempre fuimos a las mismas escuelas pero sí vivimos lo suficientemente cerca como para vernos día a día, nuestros padres nos llevaban al mismo zoológico, el centro comercial, los jodidos restaurantes donde los juegos nos hicieron conocernos más allá de lo que en cualquier otra ciudad.

En Tomoeda nunca pasa nada.

En Tomoeda nunca hay secretos.

En Tomoeda hay un infierno muy grande.

Nos seguimos culpando por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente Sakura queda en medio de todos nosotros y comienza a llorar descontroladamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

El cielo comienza a tornarse gris y las nubes se ven más gruesas que de costumbre, uno que otro trueno a lo lejos.

La primera lluvia.

―Sakura…

Quiero y trato de acercarme a ella pero inmediatamente siento la tensión en sus hombros, no quiero que me empuje o se niegue y aparte a mi toque así que me pongo las manos en el pecho haciendo puños y todos apenas nos volvemos a mirar.

―Ven aquí ― le dice Shaoran quitándose el saco para ponerlo encima de ella, un acto que lo vi hacer muchas veces cuando estaban solos o muy en confianza, que lo haga ahora significa que realmente se siente muy consternado y que no le importa que los demás le observen ―, creo que hasta aquí llegamos todos, mañana podremos seguir jugando clue antes de que lo haga la policía, todos leímos el periódico en la mañana y está más que claro que si el culpable está o no está aquí la pólvora no estará en nuestras manos y el arma que tuvo Tsukishiro…

―Desapareció― dice rápidamente Akiho mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Inmediatamente trato de hacer memoria sobre lo que leí en la mañana en el periódico y no hubo mención sobre que se haya perdido el arma con el que Yue su "suicido" porque de haber estado perdida desde el inicio hace un mes no se habría dictado suicidio sino homicidio como ahora, que hayan perdido el arma o algo haya pasado eso ya es muy diferente pero de eso yo no sé absolutamente nada.

―¿Cómo sabes que está perdida?

Pregunta Eriol cruzándose los brazos poniéndose a mi lado al instante.

Y ahora todas las miradas se centran en ella pero no parece muy preocupada al respecto.

―Mi mamá es abogada ― dice inclinando los hombros ―, les lleva el caso a los abuelos de Tsukishiro, no se sabe cómo o cuándo el revolver se extravió, dicen que hay muchos pasantes que pudieron haberlo tomado para tratar de no inculparse así que…

Se vuelve a morder el labio inferior mientras suspira.

―La mayoría de aquí tiene padres en gobierno o que tenga que ver con el servicio público ― dice Yuna apretándose los dedos de la mano derecha y comienza a tronar sus huesos en señal de nervios, nervios que tenemos todos por supuesto ―. De todas formas nos pueden culpar.

―¿Tienes miedo?

Pregunto tranquilamente pero en mi tono siento que hay algo más que parece culpa.

―No― dice él tan rápido que de inmediato captamos su nervio ―, y sí al mismo tiempo ― suspira ―. Aquí todos le hicimos daño y aunque no creo que alguien aquí lo haya hecho sí tengo miedo de que me puedan culpar y que las cosas hagan que me encierren aunque no lo haya hecho, muchos nos vieron a cada uno hacer algo contra él, no lo quería muerto pero tengo diecisiete años ¡carajo!, todos nos enojamos a ese grado.

Suspira.

―Tal vez sea mejor terminar con la conversación ahora ― dice Meiling sin dejar de ver a Shaoran que sigue pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura ―, tenemos mucho que hacer y nuestros padres seguro que se van a preocupar, el director mandara algún correo para el consentimiento de un interrogatorio.

―Yo no― dice rápidamente Chiharu ―, mi papá es juez, ni siquiera lo van a intentar.

―¿Te da miedo confesar?

Demando.

―Miedo no ― se defiende ―, porque no soy culpable, solo digo que no me interrogaran a mí, es lógico que será por mi padre.

―Quien nada debe, nada tema ― finaliza Shaoran suspirando dando dos pasos al frente con Sakura todavía con la cabeza gacha y sacando lágrimas ―. Yo me voy, me llevare a Sakura a su casa.

Esto último parece que me lo dice a mí y yo apenas asiento para poder decirle algo cuando Meiling da dos pasos al frente llamando la atención y casi en un tono autoritario con las manos en sus caderas dice "hey" pero apenas logramos captarlo por el tono tan brutal que lo soltó.

No es secreto, Shaoran siempre le ha gustado, a ella, a mí y a muchas de por aquí.

Suspiro.

―Tú fuiste el último en ver a Tsukishiro con vida…

Y entonces si las cosas comenzaban otra vez apaciguar el corazón de cada uno o por lo menos el mío comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

 **The Melancholy Drama Queen: que tal mis bellezas y ahora nuevamente de regreso! En mi tiempo que tuve muchos otros fics han sido escritos y ahora listo para su publicación tal el caso de este nuevo. Debo recordarles y a las nuevas integrantes anunciarles que yo soy criminóloga por lo que todo este tipo de temas de secretos, asesinatos y personas con personalidades múltiples me atrae demasiado además del drama del cual ya conocen y están acostumbradas.**

 **Ahora les presento Interior y espero que les agrade mucho, espero sus comentarios con ansias como siempre y ya saben que la música por la que me inspiro siempre se encuentra en mi página de Youtube para escuchar mientras lee. Hasta la próxima bellezas.**


	2. Sakura y Eriol

**INTeRiOR**

 **En la preparatoria Seijo nunca sucede nada anormal, todos son secretos, gustos culposos, sexo clandestino y abuso; cualquier cosa que cualquier adolescente haría en un pueblo tan pequeño donde las cosas malas están por de lado. Tomoeda es una región demasiado perfecta y tiene que pagar por ese privilegio.**

 **The melancholy drama Queen.**

 **2.- Sakura y Eriol.**

 **[Sakura]**

El lápiz tamborileaba entre mis dedos, la goma y punta siempre golpeando la madera del pupitre sin hacer ruido o por lo menos ya me había acostumbrado que no lo detectaba, nadie me miraba y yo daba por hecho que nadie se daría cuenta que yo estaba totalmente distraída por lo que ayer había pasado con todos nosotros.

¿Nosotros? No es que fuéramos mejores amigos de toda la vida, los conozco a todos y cada uno de ellos porque nuestras familias han estado aquí por cientos de generaciones y tal vez es una exageración pero si los bisabuelos de nosotros estaban aquí yo doy por hecho que las calles pavimentadas están escrituradas a nuestro nombre.

Pero en fin, de niños tengo gratos recuerdos; juegos en el parque, visitas y encuentros en el acuario y zoológico, nuestras madres conversando amenamente mientras degustábamos de un helado.

Los chismes que atravesaban las puertas de nuestras casas las dejábamos en nuestras paredes mientras no se hablaran de nosotros todo estaba bien.

Todos los de por aquí sueñan con tener una vida segura, un trabajo aquí digno y respetable, tener una casa amplia, jardín con árboles, ropa de buena marca y estancarte en ser una persona de sociedad pero por lo menos yo no sueño con quedarme en Tomoeda toda mi vida, yo sí tengo el sueño de salir.

Después de lo de Yue me he puesto a pensar si realmente yo tenía un motivo para haberle lastimado, hecho daño y ocupo en mi cabeza lo mismo que dijo D. Kaito "no lo quería muerto pero soy adolescente y estaba enojado" y creo que esa es mi única justificación.

Fui su mejor amiga en vida y tenía muchos motivos para amarlo pero también tuve muchos para odiarlo a muerte.

Suspiro agachando la mirada sin darme cuenta que realmente estaba en estado de trance; caminar por las calles pavimentadas casi sin charcos pero bajo el cielo nublado, los matices de los rayos del sol hacían hermosas aureolas en las nubes y aunque no hacía frio no sentía la necesidad de quitarme el saco escolar.

Los audífonos a todo volumen escuchando Bedshaped de Keane me hacían sentir más culpable, más triste, más estresada y sin saber que hacer decir o hablar porque no hay forma de hacerlo.

En la banqueta no había nadie caminando ni para ir o venir, en la carretera las bicicletas yendo y viniendo y una patrulla que repentinamente ya hacia su ronda por la zona escolar.

Qué se joda.

Escuchando la canción me recuerda un poco hace un par de meses y a decir verdad hace un año cuando con el mismo clima estábamos escuchando el disco de Keane, el más melancólico Shaoran y yo.

Está de más decir que él y yo perdimos nuestra virginidad a los catorce años, muchísimo antes que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros o personas que conociéramos, unos niños que llegaban a la pubertad y por un beso, una caricia en el cuello y un "tus pechos crecieron mucho en el verano" para utilizar la silla favorita de su madre y tener sexo de la manera más incómoda y dolorosa que puede haber en la vida.

Posterior a eso volvimos hacerlo dos veces más y luego cada quien experimento más por su lado hasta hace poco más o poco menos de un año cuando comenzamos a salir en total secreto sin llamarnos a nosotros mismos "novios" y el sexo dejo de ser esporádico a ser dos veces al día.

Sí, dos veces al día gracias a que somos vecinos.

Por cuanto tiempo es lo de menos.

Se puede decir que para mi edad tengo una comezón que hasta ahora Shaoran ha sabido rascar pero de ahí a que yo se lo diga JAMAS, hacerlo es incrementar su ego y por supuesto que yo no quiero eso, lo espantaría más de lo que ya, además de que todos en un secreto a voces sabemos que él es adicto a las pastillas.

Y no me quiero ver involucrada en eso como con cierta persona.

La canción va a la mitad y veo a unos chicos que sin importar el clima se encuentran sentados cerca de árbol, no hay nadie que pueda verlos por ello la infinita confianza pero en la pose más adictiva que puede haber.

Ella encima de sus piernas con las piernas a cada costado y veo a lo lejos pero claramente sus movimientos lentos pero bien degustados de adelante atrás mientras se sujeta del cuello de él quien la sostiene de la cadera. Probablemente estén teniendo sexo ya que ella lleva falda o probablemente le provoca tener todo bajo control.

Me muerdo el labio inferior porque no soy como todos creen:

Sakura es tierna.

Sakura es linda.

Sakura es casi virgen de no ser por la porno que todos vemos y ella ve sin desear.

Sakura no debe escuchar malas palabras.

Sakura nunca ha besado de lengua.

Por una parte me gusta que piensen que soy la mojigata porque así nadie se entera de mi "puteria" si lo tenemos que llamar de alguna manera.

No soy tierna, soy fuerte.

No soy linda soy mal hablada.

No soy virgen desde los catorce y en mi vida he tenido tres parejas sexuales que no es para presumir pero si nadie se ha enterado es porque soy discreta lo que muchos de por aquí deberían hacer.

Y Sakura no sólo ha besado con lengua, pasea su lengua por el cuerpo de aquel que le guste y no es nada cerrada para demostrar lo que le gusta en el sexo.

Tal vez por eso Shaoran y yo nos entendíamos muy bien a los dieciséis años.

 _La ventana dejaba que entrara apenas un poco de los rayos solares de la tarde, las nubes tan gordas cargadas de agua y truenos porque sería una noche húmeda pero no más húmeda como lo que se sentía en este momento._

 _No había sabanas cubriendo el cuerpo de ninguno, sus rodillas soportando mi peso con la ayuda de sus piernas donde yo me encontraba posada cual mariposa extendiendo mis brazos para acariciar su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda y mis labios besando su cuello cada tanto. Sus manos posadas en mis nalgas impulsándome a moverme de adelante para atrás cada tanto dejando que cualquiera pudiera vernos por la ventana, sentados en aquel baúl que tenía un colchón para adornar la ventana con mis peluches pero no hay nada mejor que adornar la ventana y el baúl que el cuerpo de Shaoran y el mío._

 _Mis pechos se cubrían con su torso pero yo lo que quería era que me besara, que mordiera mis pezones mientras escuchábamos el concierto en vivo de Keane._

 _Nadie en mi casa, nadie en la suya._

― _Que delicioso te mueves…_

 _Decía entre tanto y tanto cada que daba un pequeño brinco pero más que nada para que las piernas no se me durmieran lo que le daba placer y al mismo tiempo a mí cuando bajaba y mi clítoris tocaba con su pelvis._

 _Sentía que llegaba y me dejaba ir y lo besaba con tanta fuerza mientras sacaba el mejor gemido que podía, él sonreía sin dejar de besarme y hacia pequeños gestos con la nariz y sus gemidos que incrementaban los míos._

― _¿Ya llegaste?_

 _Pregunte aquella vez porque a momentos lo sentía temblar pero se negaba a quitarse o quitarme mejor dicho._

 _Asiente mientras se muerde el labio inferior y me aprieta de las nalgas para profundizar más en mi ser y hacerme brincar un par de veces._

― _Como… tres veces… ¿te molesta?_

 _Por supuesto que no, tengo mis métodos para protegerme lo cual son las pastillas, en este pueblo hay muchas formas de conocer a las personas que conocen gente de fuera que nunca van a divulgar nada y a los quince años fingiendo ser una chica de dieciocho pedí utilizar un método anticonceptivo, con Shaoran jamás me he preocupado, con los otros dos siempre utilice un preservativo porque no les conozco tan bien como a él._

― _¿Vamos a la cama?_

 _Niego levantándome y sintiendo como su eyaculación baja por mi entrepierna sin sentir pena, vergüenza o miedo alguno, me gusta y me excita demasiado lo que a él porque lo veo relamer sus labios._

― _Tengo ganas de hacerte un oral pero… sería como hacérmelo a mí mismo…_

 _Se ríe avergonzado y yo también saco una carcajada negando, lo beso sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos._

― _Abriré la ventana para tener un poco más de espacio._

― _Te verán los pechos…_

 _Dice y noto un poco de celo en sus palabras._

― _Nadie lo hará ― digo muy segura abriendo mi ventana poniendo a cuatro, mis rodillas en el baúl y mis manos sosteniendo mi peso en el yeso de la ventana y el metal, apenas giro un poco mostrándole mi perfil izquierdo para bajar un poco la cintura y hacer más prominente mi trasero, a él le gusta y me hace sentirme más atrevida y experimentada de lo que no pero con él es tan natural._

 _Era tan natural._

 _Fue tan natural._

― _Me encantas― me dice finalmente posando sus manos en mi cadera hundiéndose lo más profundo que puede moviéndose fuerte, rápido y sin pensar, haciéndome gritar de placer sin tener miedo a nada._

Y pareciera que lo relato como si fuera una persona madura muy experimentada pero lo repito, eso sólo me sucede con él tal vez por el nivel de confianza que nos tenemos, es: regalarnos un orgasmo.

― ¿La princesa de Tomoeda se encuentra sola?― la voz chillona de Li Meiling pasa la barrera del sonido incluso teniendo mis audífonos y aunque quiero poner los ojos en blanco y seguirme derecho mi educación y respeto no me lo permite.

Suspiro y apenas le dirijo una mirada mirando el semáforo para poder comenzar a cruzar la calle.

Odiaba cuando me decía la princesa de Tomoeda como si yo le hubiera hecho algo personal como si yo fuera la abeja reina del instituto cuando el titulo lo tienen bien ganado Akiho y Tomoyo.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

Niega cruzando la calle conmigo, no recuerdo que ella viviera por mi rumbo.

―Casualmente iré a visitar a Shaoran, su hermana mayor tiene algo que necesito para un proyecto escolar.

Asiento, la verdad es que no me importa o mejor dicho: me importa una mierda.

― ¿Son vecinos no?

―De toda la vida― respondo cortante pero lo hago cosa que no debería hacer porque todos en Tomoeda conocen a su familia y además todos conocemos a todos aquí.

―Lo que sucedió ayer, espero que no lo hayas tomado personal― comienza a decir, sabía que iba a soltar esta mierda ―, sucedió cuando teníamos quince y dieciséis años.

¿Quince y dieciséis?, vaya, decepción en su máximo esplendor.

Quiero reír de manera irónica y dolorosa porque minutos atrás recordaba cuando lo hacíamos y la confianza que le tenía pero por algo esa confianza se ha perdido y me da más armas para seguir odiándolo.

―Jamás hicimos nada Li y yo ― sigo con mi tono cortante.

― ¡Oh lo sé!

Exclama prontamente tocándose el pecho simulando que no hay dolor en su corazón y que por supuesto la mojigata de Kinomoto jamás perdería su flor con cualquier hombre y menos con un adicto.

Menos con Li Shaoran con la reputación que tiene.

Él y muchos otros de por aquí.

Esto hace que quiera que se termine la preparatoria, volar cual ave enjaulada y no regresar jamás.

Todos tendrán Tomoeda escriturada a su nombre pero si tengo esa escritura y tatuaje a punto de guardarse lo regalo a quien sea, a quien lo quiera más que nada.

―Pero todo lo que se dijo ayer, parecía ser que sí y…

―Ayer todos dijimos muchas cosas ― respondo igual y miro las calles contando mentalmente cuantas faltan para llegar a mi casa pero igual es la misma cosa jodida porque es la misma calle a una casa de la de él así que igual su presencia me la tengo que soportar.

― ¿Entonces no hay molestia si él y yo regresamos?

―En absoluto ― suspiro ―, sabes tengo mucha prisa y acabo de recordar que tengo que ir por unas libretas, nos veremos pronto supongo.

―Puedo acompañarte…

―Estaré bien― digo deteniendo mi andar para dar media vuelta y pasar por la calle donde hay una tienda de novedades en donde puedo perder un par de minutos de mi valioso, no tan valioso tiempo con tal de no estar al lado de esta víbora ponzoñosa.

―Saludare a Shaoran de tu parte ― dice fingiendo sonrisa.

―Por favor no ― digo cortante y sin despedirme más de lo debido giro sobre mis talones para gastar dinero que no debo en cosas que no necesito meramente por aquella necesidad de llenar el vacío que siento y no llenare con absolutamente nadie.

 **[Eriol]**

―Así, así un poco más rápido…

La voz de Chiharu dándome órdenes a la vez que mis manos se cerraban en su cadera dejándole marca que seguro se volverán moretones me pone más ansioso de lo que esperaba, siempre se ha dicho que ella es una ninfómana y puede que sea cierto porque no es la primera vez que comparto intimidad con ella y mucho menos solos, ya ha habido un trio y prefiero guardarme con quien… la verdad dos tríos y las terceras personas han sido hombre y mujer.

Pero bueno, apenas logro concentrarme porque su falda se ha vuelto nudo y sucia a más no poder, la silla del director seguro que no volverá a tener el mismo apoyo y en lo único que puedo pensar es que cuando ella sea castigada yo tengo que cuidar mi conducta porque siempre que estamos solos pasa esto.

Y vaya que tiene a Yamasaki.

Pero intentare no juzgar a mi amigo.

Supongo que es un acto altruista.

Y después de dos idas y venidas, hablando literalmente ella se sube al auto de su padre que ahora no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra para que yo pueda tomar mi camino al mismo jodido lugar que es mi hogar donde no hay nadie ahí porque todo el mundo trabaja y porque soy hijo único y porque la soledad es muy cabrona cuando tienes diecisiete años, más cuando tienes un secreto que guardar, como lo de Yue.

No puedo dormir, no puedo comer del todo, no puedo pensar, no puedo hacer mis actividades sin que su rostro, sus ojos pasen por mi mente, en las cosas que hice, las cosas que dije… la forma en la que actúe porque el arma es mía, fue mía y aunque soy inocente de habérsela dado si hice el comentario de que cuando la necesitara nos haría un favor a todos y que no me obligara a ayudarlo.

Eso me taladra cada noche, cada día, cada vez porque tarde o temprano se va a saber… porque ahora que el arma se encuentra desaparecida ya no sé si mi padre por alguna estupidez le llegó hacer marca como todo lo que posee para contar que su único y amado hijo fuera a utilizarla salvo cuando íbamos al bosque para jugar a tiro.

La misma mujer anciana me abre la puerta y aunque ella me recibe con una sonrisa yo no le respondo con la misma manera, apenas la miro dejo mi mochila en una de las sillas próximas para caminar a mi habitación y marcarle a Shaoran, hacía poco de habernos visto en clase pero sólo se necesita una chispa para despedazar el mundo y eso es precisamente lo que había hecho con Mihara al haber cedido al sexo cuando quien me gusta abiertamente es Tomoyo.

Me dejo caer en la cama dejando mis rodillas doblarse para tocar piso con mis pies y el resto de mi torso queda boca arriba sintiendo el edredón color vino con olor a tal vez un perfume francés que ocupan para lavar y me dejo embriagar por eso un rato más antes de levantar los brazos para mirar fijamente el celular y ver tres llamadas perdidas de Shaoran y dos mensajes.

" _La loca sigue aquí"_

" _Mierda qué cuando me pides apoyo lo hago cabrón, sácame de aquí"_

Seguramente Li Meiling ya comienza acosarlo, nunca supe de más de una vez y fue cuando se acostó con ella cuando cumplimos quince años, desde ahí la ha evitado hasta donde sé, la perra está loca.

Hago un par de llamadas a Akiho quien es aparentemente una amiga muy íntima de Li Meiling más que nada para pedirle que llamara a su amiga o mencionaría lo que ella y yo habíamos hecho junto a Shaoran hacia escasas semanas y Kaito podría volverse tan loco que seguramente la golpearía y digo esto porque ya ha sucedido.

Pero ese es problema de ella, si quiere un hombre que la golpeé cuando hay una discusión no es como para entrometerme, los asuntos de cada quien le corresponden a quien lo vive y nadie debe interferir, tal vez es su felicidad, tal vez eso la enamora más y yo no puedo interrumpir.

El amor y la forma de transmitir es lo que cada quien cree, aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer, así de simple.

Después de un par de minutos Akiho me mando un icono mostrando el dedo de en medio y un _"listo, deja de joderme la vida"_ y posteriores minutos el mensaje de Shaoran más feliz que nunca porque sabe que he tenido algo que ver y yo sin la necesidad de responderle.

" _Cervezas en mi casa a las ocho, cero hermanas, cero familia"_

Y como es usual para mí y mi aparente gemelo extranjero como suelen llamarnos; me pongo una ropa deportiva para estar totalmente cómodo y la camioneta de mi madre que solo me deja usar cuando hay una emergencia y puedo hacer pasar esto por emergencia como muchas otras cosas de ahora en adelante alegando lo de Yue.

Y realmente no tardo demasiado en llegar a la casa de Shaoran, más grande que las del resto con un amplio jardín que tiene un par de árboles como los demás y dos pisos extras pero para tantos hijos no estaba demás.

Inmediatamente en cuanto dejo mi camioneta estacionada camino hasta la puertecita que se encuentra en el costado del lado izquierdo, siempre accedo por ahí dado que Shaoran siempre se encuentra en un granero que él y su hermana mayor están arreglando para tener reuniones con sus amigos, ella con sus novios cuando desea sexo casual y Shaoran creo que para la misma razón, generalmente lo usa más Shaoran que su hermana así que se ha convertido en un club por así decirlo entre Yamasaki, él y yo.

No hago ruido al llegar a la puertecita para levantar el seguro y entrar pero lo que veo me hace retroceder un par de pasos y esconderme en la pared para solo mostrar un poco de mi perfil derecho.

Yo sé que la vecina de Shaoran es Kinomoto porque toda la vida han vivido aquí, bueno, por así decirlo porque él es de Hong Kong pero larga historia, el caso es que la ventana de Kinomoto da con la ventana balcón de él y ella su casa no tiene la división dado que los padres de ambos siempre han sido buenos amigos así que si alguno de los dos camina por ese pequeño pasillo no hay reja ni nada protegiendo, todo comienza al termino de las casa porque el patio de atrás de ambos tiene protección para que nadie vea a las familias, es difícil explicar.

Pero ahí estaban los dos, muy cerca, demasiado cerca y no es que me sorprenda porque fui el único que supo de su relación ir y venir al igual que Tomoyo, al igual que Yue.

Ella niega un par de veces y no parece llorar pero sí parece estar a punto dé, él toma su rostro con ambas manos explicándole alguna mierda porque hablan en susurro y ella aparta sus manos retrocediendo pero él no se lo permite, la besa, con delicadeza y ella acepta el beso por unos segundos pero se separa y niega.

―Esto que hacemos no está bien, esto que hacemos fue lo que Yue…

― ¡Ahí vamos otra vez con el jodido de Yue!, a él le pasó lo que le pasó por hacer estu…

¡Plaf!

La mano de Sakura Kinomoto vuela cual ráfaga para estamparse en la mejilla de Li quien apenas trastabilla y retrocede dos pasos, Sakura inmediatamente abraza la mano con la que había golpeado a mi mejor amigo e inmediatamente sus lágrimas parecen secarse para tornar su rosto rojo de cólera.

Debo decir que yo no estaba enterado de esa relación que se traían hasta ya casi el final, cuando todo terminó fue la primera vez que yo vi a Shaoran llorar.

Y no quiero culpar a Sakura sobre las pastillas que él ocupa pero sí puedo decir con certeza que cuando todo terminó él comenzó a consumir más.

Suspiro e inspiro profundamente porque ganas no me faltan de acercarme pero al mismo tiempo sé que no voy a ser bienvenido y como todo aquí en Tomoeda es mejor ver de lejos y por las esquinas.

―Dime que no me quieres entonces, termina ya con toda esta mierda que tenemos y déjame seguir.

―Te deje seguir hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

― ¿Entonces por qué siempre terminas reclamándome cuando me viene a ver alguien más?

― ¡Porque lo haces en mi cara y duele carajo!

― ¡No te duele, tú sólo quieres que yo no te olvide y lo logras, maldita sea, siempre lo logras!

―Muy bien, quieres que todo termine para bien, así lo haremos, a partir de hoy tú y yo seremos simples vecinos que casualmente estudian en el mismo instituto, no te conozco y nunca lo hice, así las cosas deben ser y será mejor para ambos.

― ¿Por qué siempre quieres lastimarme?

Le pregunta Shaoran tratando de no quebrarse y siento que ahora es cuando debo intervenir pero de hacerlo… mi corazón va a mil por hora, me duele ver a mi mejor amigo así.

Sakura niega y se acerca apenas lo suficiente para poder tomar el rostro de Shaoran en sus manos, hacerlo que ambos se miren fijamente y parece por instante que nacieron para estar juntos pero sé de buena fuente que ella también tiene sus propios demonios.

―Porque no puedo transmitirte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te quiero y porque ambos hemos creado diferentes reputaciones que nos pueden herir…

―Yo puedo… no, no realmente no puedo… lo siento, yo soy así… tú lo sabes…

―Lo sé― se acerca para besarlo suavemente y Shaoran acepta el beso sosteniendo ahora las manos de Sakura para que no se alejen de su rostro ―, te amo.

―Te amo ― finaliza mi amigo agachando la mirada para inmediatamente soltar las manos de Sakura y dejarla ir, ella ni siquiera mira atrás y él tampoco la mira caminar.

Inmediatamente retrocedo un par de pasos lo más rápido que puedo para poder ir al pórtico y fingir que estoy a punto de tocar la puerta, de reojo lo veo subir las escaleras y empujar el sillón tipo columpio, pasar una mano por la nuca y sobarse un poco, supongo que por estrés.

―Oh, acabas de llegar ¿verdad?

Me pregunta en tono un tanto preocupado mirándome fijamente deteniendo su andar de manera ipsofacta.

―Tuve un problema con la camioneta ¿Dónde estabas?

Inmediatamente él tal vez en su afán de siempre mentir niega tratando de ocultar a Sakura y suspira aunque al mismo tiempo sabe que conmigo no tiene por qué hacerlo, soy su mejor jodido amigo.

―Sakura ― suelta finalmente y yo asiento un tanto satisfecho de haberme dicho la verdad, lo que hayan hablado y lo poco que escuche ya no tiene relevancia en la conversación.

― ¿Qué buscaba Li?

―Sexo, compañía, lo que cualquiera de su condición busca siempre.

― ¿Lo obtuvo?

Aprieta los ojos como si le doliera admitir lo que había sucedido porque le avergüenza aceptarlo.

De hecho aunque ambos se conocen por vivir aquí en Tomoeda como todos y por estudiar en el mismo colegio ellos comenzaron a hablarse por medio de las redes sociales hasta que ambos acordaron verse para tener sexo porque sí y ya, ahora su vida se ha vuelto vacía y no quiere aceptarlo.

― ¿Cervezas?

Asiente suspirando poniendo su mano en la perilla para dar acceso a su hogar pero no se molesta si quiera en extender la puerta para mí cual invitado porque a veces y cuando no hay nadie en su casa tengo la seguridad y confianza de entrar como si fuera mía también.

En efecto el silencio delataba que no se encontraban sus padres ni sus hermanas, no hay ruidos de risas o música saliendo de alguna de las habitaciones, no hay una de ellas sentada viendo la televisión u otra haciendo una llamada.

― ¿Motivo por el cual los Jackson five no están unidos?

Al chiste y mejor dicho a mi burla pasa la palma de su mano por mi nuca golpeándome ligeramente y haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Ese chiste de ser un Jackson se lo puso Kaito y es que en muchos eventos escolares siendo tantas hermanas y luego él y sus padres es más que lógico que se ganara el apodo, nadie aquí tiene familia tan grande como la de él y peor aún, que se haga notar tanto.

―Al parecer hay emergencias familiares pero alegue sentirme mal, mi madre ha probado una dieta libre de gluten y lácteos y alimentos más orgánicos y veganos, dije que no había sentido bien su estilo y me dejo aquí.

― ¿Más dietas de la matriarca?, un día probablemente gane un premio por tantos experimentos que ha hecho con ustedes en cuanto a sus hábitos alimenticios.

Ambos nos quedamos callados porque ni siquiera la plática es buena ni interesante, un simple tema de conversación que ha salido porque parece más cortesía que otra cosa, suspiro y tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones de piel que hay en la sala y sin encender la televisión me tomo el atrevimiento de conectar mi celular para escuchar música por la bocina, él no dice nada y acepta la música de los Red Hot que apenas si podemos escuchar.

―Te tengo que decir algo muy importante― dice entregándome la cerveza en la mano y él se deja caer en el sofá apretándose el puente de la nariz y luego le da un sorbo a la suya.

―Mierda hombre, dilo rápido o me pondrás más nervioso ― digo porque en su tono no parece que hable de Sakura y sin desearlo mis manos comienzan a sudar un poco, siento el hielo en la botella de cerveza y las gotas de hacerla sudar por mi calor, es una mierda de Yue lo sé, lo sé lo puedo sentir.

― ¿Nervioso?― pregunta, inquiere o demanda, como mejor se pueda interpretar ―, ¿te pone nervioso que te hable de algo que aún no sabes?

Trago pesado y doy un sorbo más a mi cerveza tratando de simular un poco mi nerviosismo.

―Es por lo de Sakura ― digo rápido ―, te dije que no sucedió nada entre nosotros.

Él niega mostrando un semblante más tranquilo.

―Eso lo sé, ella lo hubiera dicho… tal vez por coraje, tal vez por odio ― vuelve a suspirar ―, pero no se trata de ella sino de Yue.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de simular un pequeño temblor y me re incorporo un poco.

― ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tu padre ha dicho algo?

Niega.

Se levanta tan rápido que apenas puedo decirle algo y sube las escaleras tan rápido que el "traz traz traz" de sus fuertes pisadas hacen más ruido por el silencio de la casa, escucho su caminar por el pasillo y abrir la puerta de tal vez su recamara, azota un poco la puerta y ya no escucho nada por al menos unos veinte segundos, la puerta vuelve abrirse y azotarse, sus pisadas nuevamente y el bajar de las escaleras de dos en dos que hace cimbrar un poco la casa, lo veo en los candelabros de su madre que vibran ante el movimiento.

No puedo ocultar mis nervios, parece que tiene algo importante en sus manos, tal vez una carta de confesión, tal vez un video, tal vez cualquier cosa.

Tal vez lo que sea.

Inmediatamente pone un celular blanco en la mesa de centro y yo dejo mi cerveza casi azotándola y me inclino al mismo tiempo que él mirando el aparato como si fuera de un extraterrestre, como si nunca en la vida hubiéramos visto un celular.

―Es de Yue…

Inmediatamente abro los ojos como platos levantándome tan rápido y retrocediendo un par de pasos poniendo mis manos en la boca tratando de tranquilizarme.

― ¿Por qué tienes esa mierda?

Él agacha la cabeza y niega, parece que va a llorar, mierda, mierda, mierda…

― ¿Qué hiciste?― inquiero ―, ¿le hiciste algo?― demando ―, ¿estuviste con él su ultimo día?

― ¡No quería hacerlo, no quise hacerlo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió ese maldito día!

Grita levantándose tan rápido y dando una media vuelta para ocultarme su rostro y cubrirlo aun así con las palmas de sus manos, inspira y suspira con fuerza, lo veo secarse las lágrimas porque es más que lógico que se ha puesto a llorar y yo siento como mi cuerpo comienza a dejar de temblar y al mismo tiempo siento una ráfaga de alivio.

Solo por un momento.

― ¿Lo mataste?

Pregunto rápido y sencillo.

Él se gira lo suficiente como para darme la cara, se ha puesto más rojo y noto sus ojeras más que de costumbre, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus labios más secos que de costumbre, se ha metido seguramente más pastillas de las necesarias.

Niega.

― ¿Por qué lo tienes?

―Porque sí estuve con él ese día pero no sé si fui yo… estaba muy drogado… él me vio y…

A la simple palabra "drogado" viniendo directamente de él mostraba que su desesperación ya había pasado más allá de sus límites, él jamás aceptaría que es drogadicto porque las pastillas que él consume son para poder rendir académicamente, sé que es una mierda que se diga de esa manera pero así se denomina él, ahora, aceptando que es un adicto quiere decir que probablemente los problemas se van a ir más allá de un simple muerto.

―Él fue asesinado por un arma ― digo prontamente sin acercarme ―, tú no tienes esa arma ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué?, ¡no!... pero él me dejo su celular, me dijo que no se lo entregara hasta después de no sé qué mierda… ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que me dijo, ni siquiera puedo recordar si lo vi extraño o si había algo en su rostro… estaba triste es lo único que recuerdo de él… ni siquiera he tenido el valor de ver lo que hay dentro… me da mucho miedo lo que pueda encontrar…

― ¿Por qué no lo entregaste al siguiente día?

― ¿Y sí fui yo?, y sí yo lo mate y no lo recuerdo… ni siquiera sé cómo entre a mi casa… no recuerdo con quien estaba…

― ¿Te habías acostado con alguien ese día?...

Él asiente avergonzado nuevamente, lo casual y lo de siempre.

No sé por qué carajo tenía sexo con las personas si nunca se sentía a gusto después de eso, el sexo es un placer exquisito y parece ser que él no lo toma como lo que es.

No todas las personas están destinadas para sentir el placer sexual y disfrutarlo, mezclan demasiado y por eso se vuelven vacías, creen que coger y hacer el amor son situaciones totalmente distintas, por supuesto que no… en ambas situaciones es lo mismo, ya sea que quieras o no la persona, depende de cuantos deseos y atenciones pongas al momento ahí probablemente radique la diferencia.

Hoy cogí con Mihara porque no hubo chispa, hace dos semanas hice el amor con Akiho y hace un mes hice el amor con Sasaki y a ninguna de las tres las amo o adoro o tengo algo más allá con ellas, es el tiempo y dedicación que le pongas a la misma.

Como el principito con su rosa.

Probablemente.

―No quiero encenderlo, recuerdo que había muchas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes…

― ¿Quieres leerlos?― pregunto incluso más nervioso que él ―, pero de hacerlo estamos juntos en esto…

Tal vez no era necesario llegar a tanto pero… dadas las circunstancias…

― ¿Nos vamos a empezar amenazar?― me pregunta Shaoran irguiéndose más mirándome fijamente a lo que yo hice lo mismo, el motivo, sencillo: hay un culpable de por medio.

―Si hablas de lo que vimos y probablemente lo veremos… tal vez el nombre de alguno de los dos está ahí…

―Si está el mío y me delatas…

―Yo también te destruiré…

Tomo en mis manos el jodido celular para apretar el botón de encendido que no tarda demasiado y automáticamente varios mensajes comienzan a marcar en su bandeja privada, con esto ya no había vuelta de hoja.

 **The melancholy drama queen:**

 **Mis bellezas melancólicas que tengo abandonadas sin querer ni desear pero la vida siempre se encuentra ocupada, les tengo muy buenas noticias y es que las ganas de publicar algo mío no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza y estoy trabajando con una editorial para algo muy personal y yo espero poder compartirlo muy pronto.**

 **Lo segundo, esta historia me está divirtiendo mucho escribirla porque bueno, está de más decir que soy fan de estos temas porque soy criminóloga y aunque voy lenta les adelantare que no es una historia larga pero tampoco tan corta, hay mucho más sexo del que les tengo acostumbradas y tal vez incluso más drama adolescente que a muchas nos gusta porque a veces salir de la preparatoria en cuanto a lectura es cuando más nos engancha.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus mensajes privados no saben cuánto las amo.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega y seguramente incluso con un fanfic que escribí hace un tiempo y que está terminado jejejeje**

 **Tengan miles de orgasmos esta noche y cada una de las noches.**


End file.
